<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know that I like, like you a lot by Iridescentuwus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568902">Know that I like, like you a lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus'>Iridescentuwus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A cigarette with his number on it [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor says The Word™, Drama, Guyssss Connor finally meets good boy Sumo, Harassment, M/M, Major UST, Making Out, Mob Boss AU, North and Connor and Chloe being friends and having a weekend sleepover, Protective Hank Anderson, Saw this term on Twitter ahem, Some Begging, again Connor is shook, boy is getting desperate for the D, but then Dun Dun Dunnnn, it goes swimmingly, it's sweet and pure, ps Zlatko better back off our boy here, soft connor, very lite dirty talk, virginslut Connor 👌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's been trying to take me out to lunch or dinner these past few days. Says it's to thank me for the concern and extra help."</p>
<p>Hank's eyes narrow, jaw clenching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A cigarette with his number on it [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor is waiting on a bench at a different park than last time. Smiling as he sees all the different dogs of breeds and sizes around playing with each other or with their owners. Nearly vibrating in excitement as he waits for Hank and Sumo to arrive.</p><p>Hank had tried to sort of introduce him to the dog over facetime a few times since their previous date last week. The St. Bernard just glancing over in disinterest towards the screen at Hank's coaxing. But here and now? Connor had a secret weapon if all else fails. He knew he'd give it to him whichever way it went though. </p><p>Connor had gone to the closest pet store to peruse through their dog treats. He had picked out a peanut butter flavored one shaped like a cartoony bone. Although, he had unwrapped it on the way over and didn't smell any nutty scent to it. And when he licked just a tiny part of it? Didn't taste anything like it either. The ingredients had said peanut butter so there was that. Maybe it would taste like it to Sumo with his better senses. </p><p>He snaps his head up at the familiar laugh. Spotting the man and his dog walking down the hill towards him. Sumo's head whipping this way and that to take in all the sights and smells. Hank waves to him with a broad grin. </p><p>Connor kneels when they're within a foot or two in front of him. Holding out a hand for the animal to smell. His eyes sparkle when he gets an approving lick for the effort. "Hi, Sumo," He coos. Glancing up at Hank for a second with a beam lighting up his face. Connor scratches under his furry chin before traveling up to his ears. Sumo wags his tail furiously. Basking in the high pitched nonsense babbled his way. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy, huh? Is it you? Is it you? Are you the good boy?!?" </p><p>Sumo jumps forward with a yip. Head cocking to the side. Tongue out and panting. "Yeah! <em> You're </em>the good boy. It's you!" Connor squishes his face in his hands. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I have something for you…" He singsongs before reaching blindly behind him for the treat. "Oh. Uh. Can I give this to him, Hank? It's peanut butter flavored…" </p><p>"Go right ahead, angel."</p><p>Connor holds it out to the pupper with all the  dramatic flourish of an old timey court jester, head bowed. "Your treat, your highness." Cheeks growing warm at Hank's amused snicker. Sumo immediately snatches it up in his jaws and turns his back on him to devour it eagerly. Crunching loudly. </p><p>"Hey, Connor. Look at me?" </p><p>He tears his eyes away from the dog to look at up the tall man. Eyes widening at the sight of his phone out and aimed at him. Hank wanted a picture of him? He demurely lowers his head. Face <em> hot </em> at this point<em>. </em>Not very used to being the focus of the camera. Connor was usually the one pointing it at North and Chloe for their social media pages. Hank's voice captures Sumo's attention as well. "Aw, baby doll...Please?" </p><p>Sumo sits up again, done with the treat and Connor shyly nods, inspired. He shuffles forwards in the grass to sit next to the dog and poses with the loveable beast. Smile soft. Always feeling so exposed and uncomfortable and <em> stiff </em> in front of a camera lens. But it wasn't so bad not being the main focus of the pictures taken. The animal nearby distracting him enough to loosen up. </p><p>"Absolutely adorable. One of these is going to be your contact photo...Tilt your head to the right a bit? Get that sun shining on your cheek just so...Perfect! You could be a model if you wanted to." </p><p>Connor hides his red face in Sumo's neck. "Haaank." Did he really think so? His fingers curl in thick fur. </p><p>Eventually Sumo lays down again, putting an end to the impromptu session. Leaving Hank happily scrolling through the new additions to his gallery as Connor idly pets him. Flushing at Hank's complimentary comments on each of them. "Oh, <em> this </em>is the one." Sitting on the bench, Hank angles his phone to show him one taken mid laugh. His head angled down slightly, peering up at the lens from under his lashes. Sumo staring at something off to the side. Sun hitting them nicely. </p><p>"I like it...Send it to me?" His phone pings in response. </p><p>****************</p><p>"Then North screams '<em>Scatter!' </em> and that's the story of how I barely escaped getting arrested at the age of 17. All because she wanted to graffiti a vagina onto the side of a 7/11 to figure out why guys draw penises everywhere and asked me to be the lookout for it. Which I obviously failed at. Horribly." </p><p>Hank pauses taking a sip from his water bottle. "That's. That is...I have no words. Sounded like a crazy night."</p><p>"Oh, it was," Connor sighs. "I was paranoid and avoided that place for a few weeks." He claps his hands together. "So! Since I aired my almost crime...It's only fair to share if <em> you've </em> had any run-ins with the law?"</p><p>The older man shifts his weight and taps a rhythm against his thigh, taking his time to answer. "Besides speeding and parking violations? No. Can't say I have." </p><p>Connor pouts, shoulders slumping. "Really? Nothing? Didn't get into any bar fights or something when you were younger? <em> Just </em> traffic stuff?"</p><p>Hank leans in towards him. "That reminds me! I've been meaning to ask how Zlatko is doing since the accident." </p><p>Connor blinks. Eyes flickering to a nearby tree. "He's okay. Still has the cast and stitches but the swelling and bruising has gone down…" Connor opens his mouth to continue but hesitates. Hank silently urges him on. "He's been trying to take me out to lunch or dinner these past few days. Says it's to thank me for the concern and extra help."</p><p>Hank's eyes narrow, jaw clenching. </p><p>"I-I haven't accepted! One, he's my boss so that would feel wrong and two, I'm just not attracted to him if it did turn out to be some sort of ruse to get a date. He's just kind of being like, <em> weirdly </em> insistent about it?" </p><p>Hank's hands form fists on his knees. </p><p>"North says he's being a creep and watching me and told me to be cautious around him. Barely lets me out of her sight for long. It's kind of overkill, really. Makes it seem like he'll try something, which I don't think he would. So, yeah. It's just been uncomfortable there for me lately..." Connor trails off, staring at the grass. </p><p>"Connor. Look at me." Hank orders, turning his body to face him. Voice brooking no argument. Brown eyes automatically raise to meet blue. Breath catching in his throat at the seriousness in his gaze. "That<em> is </em>inappropriate of him and I <em> do </em>think he has some kind of interest in you. Why else would he possibly be so insistent like you said? Just be careful around him tomorrow and call me if he crosses any lines." </p><p>"Okay, Hank." He breathes. Never once looking away from the man. </p><p>Hank's eyes flicker over his face, settling back on the bench. "Good." </p><p>Connor feels breathless at the weight of Hank's overt display of protectiveness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're walking along a trail after Sumo was persistent enough with the tugging on the leash attached to his harness. Whining high and, honestly, rather <em> grating. </em> Even to avid dog lover Connor. Once they're far enough from the others, Sumo gets released in the rather woodsy area they end up in. Hank informs him that Sumo tends to not know his own strength with smaller dogs and he doesn't want to risk anything. </p><p>Connor leans back against a thick tree trunk, watching the St. Bernard dart around and sniff everything in sight with fondness. The canine looking as happy as can be. Oh, to be a dog in a little forest…He sighs wistfully. "Such a good boy."</p><p>Unaware of Hank's heavy gaze on him, he snaps to attention when he hears crunching leaves, the man striding over to him. Invading his space. A <em> welcome </em> invasion. One hand coming up to firmly cup the back of his neck. "And what about you? Are <em> you </em> a good boy too, Connor?" Is whispered into his ear. Hank's heady cologne and bassy voice making his eyes grow heavy. Lips falling open just a fraction. </p><p>"Hank…" He breathes. Heart picking up speed. </p><p>"Are you?" He presses. </p><p>"I—" </p><p>"What am I saying? Of course you are. I suppose the question is...Do you want to be <em> my </em> good boy?" </p><p>Connor pushes upwards, <em> needing </em> a kiss. Craving one. His bottom lip juts out in a pout when he's cruelly denied. Hank leaning back from it with a rumbling noise of inquiry. Finger twirling a lock of hair around it. "Yes, Hank. I want that. W-want to be <em> your </em> good boy…" He finally breathes. </p><p>Hank's lips slant over his with a force that hurts. Connor should want to jerk away. He doesn't. He lets Hank's broad, rough palms cup his face. Submits to Hank's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. Tasting like mint gum. Whimpers when something large and rigid digs into his stomach. Underwear slick. Aching between the legs. </p><p>Hank groans and mumbles against his swollen lips, "Wanted you the moment you turned around and I saw those big eyes of yours." </p><p>Connor whines, grabbing a hold of the man's shoulders. </p><p>"Since I heard your soft, raspy voice…" Hank's lips trail down to his jaw and throat. </p><p>"Haaank. Hank. N-no hickies there please." </p><p>The large man feverishly moves aside Connor's comfortable tee shirt and light sweater. Mouthing and nipping at his shoulders instead. Connor surging forward. Hank growls at the extra pressure against his cock. Connor's head falling back to pant softly. Eyes staying shut to focus on the hot, electric feeling bouncing around his body. </p><p>Hank wordlessly urges him to wrap a leg around his waist. Connor crying out at the first rock of Hank's hips. Hank feels so <em> big. </em> He wants the man to push him into the dirt and strip him. Wants to finally be fucked by someone. "Da-<em>Hank</em>." </p><p>Hank pauses, pulling away to smirk at him. "Is that <em> really </em>what you want to call me right now, baby doll?" </p><p>Connor freezes. Mouth opening and closing uselessly. Managing to choke out, "What?" </p><p>Hank's breath fans across his face. "Call me <em>daddy, </em>Connor. I won't mind. Might even enjoy it coming from you…" He thrusts against him. "Those two times you almost did? Didn't slip by me. Not a whole lot does."  </p><p>Connor swallows dryly. Was he serious? His eyes dart across his features, looking for signs of this being some joke. But no. Hank looked serious. Eyes dark and breathing heavily. Connor's eyes cut to the side. Stomach lurching. Voice soft and embarrassed. Barely above a whisper. "Daddy…" </p><p>Hank's head falls into the crook of his neck with a weak groan. "Feels like that'll be my downfall. Jesus." </p><p>Connor laughs quietly. Flustered and pleased. Hank liked it that much? Liked him being the one to say it that much? The heavy heat in his lower abdomen is building and building. "Really...daddy?" Voice gaining a bit of strength. </p><p>Hank growls again and raises his head to reclaim his mouth but is interrupted by Sumo barking at a squirrel. He knows better than to run off though. Hank trained him better than that. Instead the dog just kind of jumps around in place. </p><p>The man begins taking steps back and Connor doesn't want that, grabbing onto his coat. "No. Stay, Ha-<em>daddy. </em>I want to feel more of you..." He widens his eyes and gazes pleadingly at him. </p><p>"You'll end up killing me with that word, baby doll." </p><p>"I-I want more. I want to touch your," Connor bites the inside corner of his lip, gathering more courage, "your c-cock." </p><p>Hank groans a suffering groan. "Christ, angel. What have I unleashed in you?" He sighs. "As much as I'd love that, I don't know how much further that would lead us to go. I want to do right by you, remember? You deserve to be in a bed instead of some damn park." </p><p>Connor leans heavily against the tree. "The-then take me home with you! I want it so bad…Want you like I've never wanted anyone else. Like you so much...You can have me. I'm yours. You basically said so." </p><p>Hank kisses him once and then twice on the lips. "It's just not the right time yet for that, Connor. Just wait a little bit longer. It'll be worth it. Promise." </p><p>Connor nods. Aware he's pouting. </p><p>"Alright, Hank." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Vague description of dead body near the end. </p><p>Sorry this took so long to get out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday's work day passed without incident...Kind of? Sort of? Technically, he was officially clocked out and ready to be done with the place for the week and walking to his car when Zlatko called out to him, hobbling after him due to the large cast on his right leg. </p><p>A pit of discomforts opens up in his stomach as he tensely turns around to face the man. "Yes? Did I do something wrong?" Connor asks even though he knows he didn't. </p><p>"No, no. Nothing like that. Don't worry." Zlatko glanced around them almost anxiously, chewing on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Connor actually takes a small step back from the man. </p><p>Which, of course, is followed by his boss closing the distance between them again. </p><p>"I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my place? I could open a bottle of this vintage wine...You're old enough to drink, right? I really would like to thank you for helping me out so much after my...accident. Or we could forego the wine all together and just keep it simple. Up to you, really." </p><p>What. What? Connor turned down having lunch with him somewhere and that somehow made him think he'd rather have dinner at his place? Like he'd really feel more comfortable doing that? What was wrong with him? "I-I uh. I'm…" Uncomfortable? I just don't want to? Sorry, but I'm busy? </p><p>"Hey, Connor!" North shouts from her car window. "Hurry up! I am <em>not</em> missing the movie!" </p><p>Oh, thank god. </p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I actually already have plans…" </p><p>Zlatko's mouth thins. "Oh. Well, it doesn't have to be <em> today</em>. It could be Saturday or Sunday. I'm free all weekend." </p><p>Seriously? </p><p>Connor shifts awkwardly. "I'm not. North and I are going to hang out at her place. We've both been really busy...Haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately." </p><p>Zlatko eyes him for a moment before giving him a strained smile. "We'll have dinner sometime next week then." </p><p>"Sure…" </p><p>North shouts for him again. </p><p>"Sorry, but I <em> really </em>have to go now, sir." </p><p>"Enjoy your weekend, Connor." </p><p>He nods with a forced grin before speed walking to the lot where upon walking by her car, pauses long enough to give her a wide eyes look of thanks. </p><p>Him and North pull out and stop at this long red light. His phone pings with a text. </p><p>
  <em> You okay? I assume he was being a fucking creep again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was 100% being creepy. But I'm okay.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sure? Wanna come to my place and watch a movie? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes and yes.  </em>
</p><p>****************</p><p>North's place feels like a second home to him. She has this huge comfy couch that they were currently lounging on where he had told her everything that was said to him. Leaving her sitting there, seething with pursed lips. "I can't believe he's that fucking stupid that he can't take the hint! You are not. Interested. In. Him. We should take this up to HR. He can't get away with this blatant harassment." </p><p>"North...I-if he keeps this up next week...Then I will, okay? I just don't want to think about it now. Let's just watch a movie." </p><p>She opens her mouth but closes it after a beat. Tersely nodding. </p><p>They end up making some buttery popcorn and watching the animated Beauty and the Beast. Disney just had this power of cheering people up. Before they decide to put in Lilo and Stitch, another wonderful movie, North turns to him. A serious expression on her face. "Can I ask you something personal, Connor?" </p><p>Connor sighs. Fidgeting with a couch pillow. </p><p>"It's not about earlier." </p><p>"Then, yeah. You can." </p><p>She leans forward, holding intense eye contact with him. "Do you, as a gay man...think the Beast was more attractive as a, you know, <em> beast?"  </em></p><p>Connor releases a big breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're killing me. You're killing your friend." </p><p>She cackles but shuts up for his next words. </p><p>"I'm <em> not </em>a furry but…"</p><p>"Oof. Big oof, Connor. That is a cursed sentence." </p><p>"Are you trying to tell me that if you weren't a lesbian, you wouldn't want to end up in that enchanted castle with him!?" </p><p>She raises her hands up. "I didn't say that…" </p><p>"Hypocrite!" </p><p>She snorts. "Whatever."</p><p>****************</p><p>Connor ends up going back home to pack a weekend bag with clothes and toiletries and then going back to North's to spend the weekend. So now it isn't a lie. The rest of the day passes peacefully. He even texts Hank a cute little goodnight text with a picture of himself that he took in the bathroom and ends up in a brief texting session with the man. North grills him about the big smile on his face when he leaves it. He ends up telling her about the date. Leaving out the more mature turn it took. She's suspicious of his squirminess and blush though. </p><p>Saturday passes by much the same. Chloe comes over in the evening and spends the night with them. They watch more movies. Try to recreate some popular dance trends on this one app...Off camera for Connor. He did not have the courage to do those dances in <em> front </em> of a camera like the couple did.</p><p>Chloe has work Sunday so she misses them switching over to Studio Ghibli and marathoning the English dubbed movies and reminiscing about the first Miyazaki movie they saw and the way they were immediately enthralled by what they were seeing. Connor admits to crushing on Haku and Howl for a period of time..And then admitting that he <em> still </em> got little flutters for Howl. Chloe gets home and they end up debating on whether to get pizza or Chinese food. North and Chloe end up beating him two to one for pizza. But it's pizza. So he wasn't <em> too </em>upset in the end.</p><p>****************</p><p>Monday came and they dragged themselves up nice and early and drove to work. Pulling into the lot a couple minutes before it officially opened. Walking in...There's this <em> smell.</em> </p><p>"What the fuck is that?! Did an animal die in here?! Did a fucking animal get in here?" North crinkles her nose and shoots him into a direction and goes the opposite direction to look for the possible cause. </p><p>Raising his shirt over his nose, Connor cautiously peers and walks through the shelves not wanting to see an animal corpse or <em> whatever </em> that smell was coming from. The stench seemed to get worse the closer he got to the back area where Mr. Zlatko's office was. With a sinking feeling back in his stomach, he crept closer. "Sir? Ar-are you in there?" </p><p>He nearly gags as it increases drastically once he reaches the outside of the closed door. Eyes stinging as that anxious, dreadful feeling grows stronger. He slowly reaches out with a shaking hand and thrusts the door open. Only to heave and jump back against the wall behind him. Hands clamping over his gaping mouth. "North! North!" He shrieks. </p><p>Zlatko is on the floor. Dead. A large, <em> dark </em> stain under him. Dried blood. It's dried blood. Looking like he was severely beaten to death. </p><p>North comes running over. "Oh fuck! Oh jesus! The police. We have to call the police! Outside. Le-let's go outside. Let's go!" She already has her phone in hand and they stumble on weak knees out into the empty parking lot. </p><p>The police arrive. </p><p>They are taken into the station for some questioning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohhh nooo...Zlatko is dead. Pfft. Raise your hand if you actually care though. </p><p>ALSO, that person on Twitter who is all like "Lilo and Stitch is the worst Disney movie Lilo is horrible and bratty blah blah blah" is not valid. Don't come for Lilo and Stitch. That BS is not a vibe. Not a vibe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>